Leave With Me
by dellums
Summary: "You're kind of the reason they hate me, but as long as we're, like, hated together, it totally doesn't matter, right?" high school AU-PoLiet.


Our parents didn't like it. When Feliks came over, they treated us both like dirt. If I went to return the clothes he left at my house, his mother would slam the door in my face and shout. She burned the clothes later. Feliks never told me that (he probably thought it would hurt my feelings—he probably was right.), but I knew. Both of us knew, we just didn't care. Or, we pretended like we didn't.

Last night, Feliks crawled in through my window the way he did every Friday at eleven fourteen.

((…))

I was reading when he came in. _Romeo and Juliet_, the required book at school. The irony made me laugh as Feliks whisper-called my name from the tree by my window to signal his arrival.

I placed a bookmark between the pages and moved to open the window. In a flurry of limbs, we ended up on the ground in my room. He kissed my face all over, murmuring things about "like, totally missing my Toris-baby" and locking our hands together.

"You smell like strawberries…" I said a few moments later, painting his nails. Bright pink. It was charming, really.

Feliks wiggled his toes and used his dry hand to pluck a bottle of perfume from his bag. "Do you like it better than the bubblegum one?"

I thought about that for a moment. "Yes, bubblegum smells fake. Is that one new?" I wondered, nodding to the bottle in his hand. It really did smell good.

"Yuh-huh, I got it yesterday." He put the perfume down and pulled his knees up to his chin. It was quiet for a long beat as I painted his fingernails and he looked at me. Feliks' iPod played softly from his abandoned headphones in the background. "Toris, guess what."

I took his hand and blew on the drying paint, glancing up to confirm that I'd heard him.

"I love you."

My face warmed up and my hand grew sweaty against Feliks'. "… I love you too, Feliks."

"You should, like, run away with me."

"You're ridiculous."

The whole scene turned around and Feliks grabbed _my_ hand. "I'm totally being serious, babe. Let's, like, leave this place." Feliks stood and pulled me with him and that's when I realized, _Feliks… you mean it._

"F-Feliks… we, I mean, we can't just… _leave_. What about your family? Don't you… don't you care how they'll feel? They'll worry; you're being completely irrational."

Feliks made a face that was kind of adorable. "My family hates you; I don't see why I should deal with them. It's not as if I even need anyone else but you. And if they, like, can't see that, then I don't want anything to do with them."

My heart wrenched. That was possibly the most sentimental thing Feliks had ever said with a straight face. And he wasn't talking about ponies, either—bonus point.

Feliks stared at me expectantly, and oh boy, he was using his puppy-dog eyes. He had the _best_ puppy-dog eyes. H-he… really wanted to run away. And he wanted to take me with him. Honestly, I was flattered. I didn't know how else to feel. Feliks was the only person that told me they needed me—if you didn't count that Russian guy down the street; and that had been a lot less romantic.

Taking a breath, I let go of Feliks' hand and made my way to my closet. I could feel the blonde's eyes on my as I reached up on my tip-toes and pulled a suitcase off the shelf.

He reacted pretty much how I thought he would—a girlish squeal and a kiss on my cheek.

"Where are we going?" I asked casually, stuffing what money I had saved as my college funds into my wallet and that in the pocket of my jeans.

"Poland, of course," he stated matter-of-factly, tucking his pink iPod away. "For now. We can, like, travel the whole world.

I shrugged into a hoodie and smiled as it slid over my head. Feliks really did say some weird things. I played along. "Poland, then Lithuania."

Feliks wrapped himself in a scarf and took my hand again, each of us carrying our luggage (Feliks had come packed, apparently knowing I would say yes). "Ready?"

Squeezing his fingers, I closed my eyes and nodded. "Let's go.

We took the window and hit the ground running.

_This is crazy._

* * *

_A/N_

_Listened to _Ocean Avenue_ by Yellowcard while writing, and one line spawned it. I'll leave you to guess which. Another recommended song would be _Check Yes, Juliet_ by We the Kings. _

_I'm a teenager, therefore I listen to teenagery music._


End file.
